Otro adiós
by Gissa Graham
Summary: -Sabes que nos merecemos este momento, aunque nunca más volvamos a vernos… Cobrémosle al destino la jugarreta que nos hizo. Él coloco su frente sobre la de ella mientras la acercaba más con ambas manos por la cintura, no tenía palabras por lo que sólo asintió suavemente con la cabeza.
1. Otro adiós

**Declaración:** Los personajes de Terry y Candy son propiedad de sus respectivos autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi), no obstante el relato es mío, surgido en un momento de delirio por la necesidad de saber si podría escribir algo erótico y para completar una escena que no estaba, a mi parecer completa, del Ffic, también producto de mi loca imaginación, "El mundo", así que he aquí el resultado.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** el siguiente fanfic contiene lenguaje y descripción de escenas con contenido erótico el cual puede herir susceptibilidades, leer a discreción o abandonar la lectura sino te encuentras a gusto con el tema. También no se recomienda leer si se tiene la idea fija de que Terry y Candy tienen que estar célibes y amargados hasta reencontrarse definitivamente (recuerden que yo sólo escribo fantasía).

* * *

 **.**

 **Otro adiós**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

Que disfruten de mis letras.

.

Corría el mes de marzo del año de 1921 a unos pocos días para la llegada de la primavera pero aún con reminiscencias del invierno que se extinguía, invierno que marcaba poco más de cinco años desde ese adiós dado en las escaleras del hospital St. Jacob de Nueva York, de esa triste noche que representó el sacrificio de un amor. En ese entonces dos, aún adolescentes, se despidieron creyendo hacer lo correcto apestar de que actuaron casi por impulso, esa decisión provocaría que sus vidas cambiarían drásticamente, para bien y para mal en algunos aspectos, pero así como el destino separa también reencuentra para de cierta manera pagar lo que en su momento se negó. Por azares de la vida estos dos protagonistas se hallaban en un mismo espacio y tiempo, el camerino de un famoso teatro de la ciudad de Roma, Italia. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?, ¿qué los condujo a ese encuentro? A quien le importaba, en ese instante sólo eran ellos dos y esa deuda que el destino les debía, ahora ya adultos la cobrarían simplemente porque se lo merecían.

 **§ § §**

Aún sentados en ese sillón de dos plazas y con sus miradas cristalinas después de haberse confesado y perdonado por lo que pudo ser, Terrence y Candice se fueron acercando lentamente para obtener ese beso que se perdió entre Escocia e Italia. Un beso cargado de sentimientos de ilusiones, de amor.

Terry fue dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo contra Candy hasta que los dos quedaron recostados sobre el sofá. Las manos de él recorrieron el contorno del cuerpo de la joven, desde la nuca hasta el muslo pera regresar y acariciar las caderas las cuales moldeó con un ligero apretón, después subió a conciencia el brazo derecho hasta posar su mano sobre uno de los pechos, esta vez un gemido de satisfacción no pudo ser ocultado por ella, pero necesitaba más por lo que tomo con ambas manos la cabellera de Terry para con cuidado y calma guiarlo hacia su pecho. Los besos húmedos saborearon todo el escote y parte del cuello, entonces él levantó la vista para encontrarse con la verde mirada; subió para alcanzar nuevamente los labios y susurrarle.

—No creo –un beso– que esto –un beso– sea correcto –un beso–. No te traje –un beso– con esa –un beso– intención –un beso–, pero quería volver a probar tu boca –detuvo los besos para simplemente contemplarla–. Al menos si esta vez me das una cachetada sí será bien merecida –bromeó esperando una reacción de parte de ella.

Como única respuesta Candy lo jalo para seguir besándolo mientras sus manos buscaban los botones de la camisa. Sin embargo la consciencia de él, que con esa pecosa rubia sí sabía comportarse habló, por lo que tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas para después ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Veré si ya te puedes ir –el actor inglés salió del lugar, más para tranquilizarse que para asegurarse que el recinto estaba casi vacío, regresó un par de minutos después ya más despejado, con un par de tazas de te y sobretodo sabiendo que tenía que dejarla ir–. Unos veinte minutos más y esto estaría vacío. Te traje esto para… relajarnos.

La otrora enfermera lo miro, tomo la taza y la coloco en el piso. En el tiempo que el inglés la dejo sola Candy reflexionó sobre lo que estaba pasando asombrándose de no sentir culpa de casi engañar a Gianluca, su prometido, pero es que no era que no lo quisiera o no fuera a casarse con él, era que el destino le debía ese instante, era saber que si nunca iba a estar como pareja con su antiguo amor del San Pablo al menos podrían compartir esa única ocasión, como fuese Terry se iría al día siguiente, ella se casaría en una semana y probablemente no se volverían a ver nunca más. Hizo cuentas rápido, sabía que un embarazo era improbable, ser casi médico y enfermera por mucho tiempo ayudaba a conocer sobre es tipo de cosas, así que se levantó del sillón, dirigió sus propias manos a su espalda y comenzó a desabrochar su vestido, todo sin apartar la mirada ni un instante de aquellos ojos azul profundo.

—No… no lo hagas –el actor hablaba al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza pero no hacia nada para detenerla–. No creo que eso sea sensato… te vas a arrepentir –dejo la taza en el primer lugar estable que vio–. Soy casado, ¡por dios Candy! –la ventaja de la moda que comenzaba en esos años veinte era que lo holgado de la prenda permitió que con sólo unos pocos botones el vestido se aflojará y cayera rápidamente. Él se apresuró y tomo a la joven por las muñecas para detenerla, aunque claro que gustosamente prefería ayudarla a desvestirse–. Sabes que muero por hacer esto, desde que íbamos en el San Pablo de hecho –lo último lo dijo más para sí aunque la pecosa se sorprendió mucho de oírlo– pero no podría hacerte pasar por algo así, no a ti, no hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerte. No lo voy a hacer... Te casas en una semana, ¿qué pensara de ti tu prometido sino llegas… –como le costaba trabajo decir esto pero en esos años la virginidad era sobrevalorada– intacta a tu noche de bodas?

—Nunca se te quitara lo arrogante y engreído —se soltó del agarre de Terry para tomar el rostro del castaño, se puso de puntas sobre sus pies para poder besar la comisura de sus labios, luego tomo el labio inferior mordiéndolo, lo que le diría probablemente él no lo asimilaría fácilmente así que primero tenía que calmarlo–. Lamentó decirte que eso en lo que estas pensando ya te lo gano Gianluca.

El castaño parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para poder procesar la información, no sabía como reaccionar, pero ¿cómo reaccionar si ninguno de los dos era libre, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y ante todo con quien quisiera, con su cuerpo? Pero le dolió, y mucho, y no sólo en su orgullo masculino sino por no ser el privilegiado para ese bello comienzo. No podía juzgarla, o criticarla, menos él que no había llevado una vida exactamente delineada, por lo que sólo relajó el instante minimizando lo sucedido con una sonrisa, un hondo suspiro y una broma.

—¡Pero qué Señorita Pecas tan liberal! –aunque no pudo evitar comentar casi en un susurro–. Yo no merecía ese regalo, no después de haberte dejado ir. ¡Qué afortunado!, sólo espero que te haya tratado como te mereces.

—Primero, no me dejaste ir, los dos decidimos de cierta forma y segundo, sí, lo hizo, me trató bien –volvió a besarlo, era extraño hablar sobre ese tema con Terry, pero así eran ellos, sinceros el uno con el otro–. Sabes que nos merecemos este momento, aunque nunca más volvamos a vernos, y aunque lo hagamos, ambos sabemos que no lo repetiremos. Cobrémosle al destino la jugarreta que nos hizo –él coloco su frente sobre la de ella mientras la acercaba más con ambas manos que tomaron la pequeña cintura, no tenía palabras o al menos se negaban a salir de sus labios por lo que sólo asintió suavemente con su cabeza–. Sin promesas, sin exigencias, sin mencionar cosas que no sintamos… sin recuerdos porque –pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de los dos pares de ojos al comprender lo que esos significaba–… después de mañana nada de esto será como si hubiese existido. Será otro adiós.

Terry no necesito oír más la abrazo aún más por la cintura ansiosamente, entregando junto con esto un nuevo beso que se mezclo con el sabor salado de los dos, la llevo otra vez al sofá dejando el vestido tirado en el piso, una vez ahí comenzó a acariciar con devoción aquel cuerpo que adoraba, primero el rostro sonrosado por el calor de esos primeros minutos, luego el cuello que fue besando y saboreando, Candy soltaba pequeños suspiros al sentir aquellos esponjosos labios sobre su piel. Cuando esos cálidos labios llegaron a un punto entre la oreja y el hombro el actor mordió débilmente esa parte sensible propiciando un estremecimiento y un ligero pujido en su compañera. Ella se dejaba sentir, mas aún cuando las manos del castaño llegaron a su pecho para quitar la ligera blusa que era parte de la ropa interior de la joven que, a vista de Terry solo estorbaba. Sus besos fueron cayendo primero pequeños y veloces, para posterior tomar ritmo, saboreando, succionando, mordiendo, al tiempo que se descubría los codiciados senos. Por breves segundos el castaño pensó que hubiese preferido aquella entrega en un lugar más amplio, más cómodo, pero por otro lado se encontraba en medio de un camerino, las dos cosas que más amaba estaban allí en ese mismo instante, el teatro y su Pecosa. Después de esto, él no lo sabía todavía pero jamás volvería a estar con ninguna otra mujer en un lugar similar, esto se convertiría en algo completamente sagrado para él.

Ya con los senos al descubierto Terry no se preocupo por admirarlos, no porque no quisiese hacerlo sino por una urgencia primitiva de probarlos, por lo que fue directo a ese elevado montículo ligeramente más obscuro que la demás piel para absorber de ellos la miel negada por años. La experta lengua jugueteo con un pezón mientras que una mano se entretenía con el pecho contrario para luego hacer cambio. Los gemidos de la rubia no podían contenerse, las sensaciones eran intensas, demasiado intensas, con su novio había disfrutado ese tipo de caricias pero esto era diferente en muchos aspectos, el principal, con su novio no sentía estar en el séptimo cielo. Para Terrence tampoco era nuevo eso, si bien no eran muchas las mujeres con las que había estado considerado su poco ortodoxa adolescencia en Inglaterra, pero sí las suficientes como para saber cómo disfrutar y hacer disfrutar, sólo que esto era distinto ya que era uno de sus sueños más anhelados, justo, un sueño que acaricio desde aquel festival de Mayo donde la vio pero no la miro, por esto mismo nada se le podía comparar.

Ya con los ánimos más que encendidos el actor se levantó para en un segundo desvestirse luego tiró brevemente de la mano de ella a quien invito a levantarse de su sitio para guiarla hasta quedar parada frente a él, ahí tenía una visión completa del cuerpo de ella, ahora sí se tomaría su tiempo para deleitarse con lo que contemplaba. No, ya no era como en el dichoso festival, sí, seguía siendo delgada, con un cuerpo muy blanco, pequeño, casi en todas partes, desde su pequeña estatura, hasta sus pequeñas manos, pero los años habían logrado acumular grasa en los puntos específicos para formar curvas, no prominentes pero tampoco discretas. Teniendo los orgullosos pechos de la chica justo frente a su rostro lo que permitió que los tomará con ambas manos para sentir su peso, su dimensión, y sobretodo para disfrutar de ella que entre cerro los ojos a penas sintió el tibio tacto de él mientras que de sus labios surgía una respiración pausada acompañada de una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Candice de igual manera desde su posición podó apreciar a detalle el cuerpo de él, menos delgado que en sus recuerdos, con los músculos definidos, no en exceso sino como alguien que desde chico ha disfrutado de actividades físicas tal cual lo hizo por mucho tiempo con el esgrima, la equitación y una que otra pelea callejera, sólo que ahora su actividad principal, ella lo desconocía, era la natación.

Sin querer resistirse más el actor abrazo a Candy para poder acercarla más todavía y así beber de ese par de pechos mucho mejor que en sus mejores sueños, los gemidos que escuchaba eran los de ella y no producto de su imaginación. Su lengua degústaba a placer de esas crestas con puntas finas y erguidas.

Sin apartar los labios de los blancos pechos Terrence separó las piernas de Candy halándola hacia él para lograr acomodar cada una sobre las piernas mismas del inglés y sentarla de horcajadas sobre él pero con una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos del castaño ya que se encontraba sentado en el sillón, la rubia se dejó hacer cual muñeca pues todo lo vivido le nublaba el pensamiento. Una vez teniéndola ahí separó sus labios de los blancos pechos para ir subiendo por el cuello de la joven provocando leves estremecimientos en ambos hasta llegar a la boca. Se separaron un breve momento con el fin de asegurarse que estaban en la misma sintonía, así que la chica se levanto levemente motivada por su propia necesidad de tenerlo más cerca, dentro, pues las caricias que ella le proporcionaba en espalda, cuello, nuca y pecho no le eran suficientes para sentirlo. Mientras él seguía con su exploración con sus manos hasta que estas se posicionarnos en las nalgas para sentirlas, estrujarla y posterior ayudar a Candy a levantarse, de tal manera que pudiese acomodarla directamente sobre su perfecta erección. La penetración fue rápida y placentera pues ambos ya estaban completamente dispuestos, de los labios femeninos surgió un discreto grito de éxtasis y de sorpresa pues jamás se imaginó poder entregarse de esa manera y con tal desinhibición. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, él la levantaba levemente al ritmo que ella marcaba, un lento movimiento ascendente y descendente, pero necesitaban sentirse más cerca, más unidos por lo que Terry tomó una a una las delgadas piernas de la joven para enredarlas en torno a su cadera de tal manera que Candy abrasaba a Terry con el cuerpo entero.

—Te amo… mi… " _Pequeña Pecosa"_

—Shhh… no tienes… que…–no podía hablar las sensaciones eran demasiadas.

—Es lo que… siento –con una enorme concentración fue como él lograba hablar– y hoy… se vale todo.

La rubia no pudo objetar nada.

—Yo también… te amoooo.

El ritmo comenzaba a acelerarse, la respiración a fallar, los gemidos se transformaban en gritos, pero definitivamente Terrence no quería darle tregua a su ex-novia, como ya había pensado, esta sería su única entrega y haría que jamás la olvidara ninguno de los dos, tenía que intensificar el placer y atesorar en la memoria cada parte de ella, recorrer su piel al completo, ya de paso, si se podía, hacerla suya como nadie más se atreviera, al menos no de primera instancia. Por ello él la detuvo estrujando sus glúteos, empujándola para que lo sacará de ella.

—¿Qué? –confundida y con la respiración profusamente agitada se quejó la chica.

—Quiero recorrerte toda, ¿tú no?

Quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Sin esperar respuesta se levanto junto con ella para tomarla nuevamente por la cintura para luego acomodarla a lo largo del sillón pero boca bajo de manera que le diera la espalda a él y ella pudiese recargar su rostro de un descansabrazo. Ya ahí, el inglés se acercó a sus glúteos para depositar un beso en cada uno y una ligera mordida, necesitaba probarla, sentir su sabor para así atesorarlo, para jamás olvidarlo; luego subió con un camino de besos que recorrieron toda la blanca espina dorsal hasta llegar a la nuca de ella para poder impregnarse del aroma que emanaban los rizos, a la vez que le hacía cosquillas con la nariz. Con cada roce ella se estremecía al tiempo que su piel se erizaba acompañada de pequeños suspiros. Los besos alcanzaron el lóbulo de una de las orejas, con ello el apuesto inglés acercó su clara erección a la cadera de la rubia.

—¿Qué pretendes? –pregunto la chica entre jadeos.

Realmente lo único que un principio Terry deseaba era recorrerla toda, grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de piel por donde él fuese dejando un beso, pero ya teniéndola así las ansias de amarla iban crecieron y con ello ideas formándose en su cabeza.

—Besar cada parte de tu cuerpo —lo dijo mientras buscaba su boca para robarle un largo e íntimo beso al tiempo que metía sus manos debajo de ella para jugar con sus senos, pegándose más y más para que ella lo sintiera.

—¿Sólo eso? –preguntó la rubia cuando los labios fueron liberados.

—Nada que tú no quieras –fue la contundente respuesta que él le dio–. Te amo… no lo olvides.

Así como estaban comenzó a invadirla, desde atrás alcanzó la intimidad de su amante mientras la besaba en el cuello y hombros al tiempo que le acariciaba los costados de sus senos. Candice no tenía mucha experiencia pues sólo había compartido intimidad con su prometido en cinco ocasiones y hasta ahora todo lo que estaba haciendo con el Terrence distaba marcadamente de sus encuentros pasados, por ello por muy pequeños, casi imperceptibles momentos se sentía algo extraña, como cuando estaba sentada sobre él y en este instante en que se dejaba penetrar en esa posición; en los años veintes muchas cosas eran tabúes y por supuesto que el sexo era uno de ellos «¿ _Cómo saber que era lo correcto y que no_?» Se preguntaba, «¡ _Qué diablos es Terry!_ », fue su propia contestación invadida por el placer y por la confianza de estar con el ser amado, además era increíble la sensación de estar completamente arropada por el cuerpo de él.

Por su parte el aristócrata tenía que hacer acopio de todos los métodos que conocía para no sucumbir ante lo gratificante que era tener al amor de su vida entre sus brazos, piernas, cuerpo, todo, eso era algo deseaba de sobremanera, aunque no se imaginaba que Candy pudiese ser tan condescendiente con él lo que demostraba el mucho amor y confianza que le tenía a pesar de los años, así como también le fascinó el carácter pasional de su "Señorita Pecas". Concentrado en no defraudarla para disfrutar lo más que pudieran de su encuentro sumó, resto, reprodujo diálogos shakesperianos mentalmente, todo con tal de distraer su cuerpo del placer para prolongar más aquel encuentro y asegurarse que su Tarzan pecosa obtuviera la mayor satisfacción.

Con esa intimidad Terry recordó un momento donde de igual manera él estaba pegado de la espalda de ella, entonces acomodo sus brazos por debajo de Candy para poder, como años atrás, abrazarla, aunque esta vez no fue por la cintura, sus brazos rodearon el pecho de ella acunándolos entre sus manos, se detuvo un momento hundiendo su rostro entre la mata de rizos, acerco sus labios al oído para poder susurrarle.

—Nuevamente quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y nunca dejarte ir.

—Te amo –respondió ella en un suspiro mientras sentía el tibio aliento de él sobre su cuello.

—Y yo a ti, te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Pues hagamos que este instante sea eterno –inquietas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Candy, con arruinar ese instante al traer recuerdos de antaño, no lo quería permitir así que ahora fue su turno de intentar buscar los labios masculinos ladeando su rostro para encontrarse en un beso intenso que encendió nuevamente sus ánimos.

El malcriado inglés definitivamente quería que eso fuera eterno, por lo menos en sus memorias, así que recorrió una de sus manos para poder acomodarla justo donde la cumbre del placer femenino sobresalía, ahí comenzó a reconocer la parte más íntima de ella para aumentar más las sensaciones, no fue lo que se puede considerar delicado sino más bien atrevido, jugo entre sus labios sintiendo la humedad de ella, para con rápidos círculos acariciar el delicado clítoris por lo que no pasó más de un minuto cuando las níveas caderas comenzaron a moverse con desespero acompasadas más al balanceo que Terry tomaba, los gritos indicaron que era el momento de abandonar los diálogos de Hamlet y centrarse en el cuerpo que se removía frotándose contra el suyo. Las embestidas crecieron en intensidad a la vez que el aire sofocaba.

—¡Oh por Dios –suspiro Candy a unos segundos de gritar.

—No corazón… Terry –justo el nombre que la rubia grito, sólo que con la última sílaba extremadamente larga, mismo grito que Terrence acompañó con sus propios sonidos de satisfacción.

El éxtasis se prolongó por minutos siendo lo único que rompía el silencio unas, aún, agitadas respiraciones. Finalmente él se movió con reticencia de la espalda de ella consciente de que su peso la estaba aplastando ahora que había dejado de balancearse, por lo que se acomodó a un costado pegado al respaldo del sillón de forma que ella pudiera recargarse sobre su pecho, fue un poco difícil de lograr en un lugar tan reducido, pero no imposible.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer el placer que les significó a ambos esa intensa entrega, ninguno había disfrutado antes de esa completa unión, de ese arrebato de pasión, de deseo, de consentimiento mutuo, de confianza, lo que permitió experimentar un juego delicioso que los llevó a la luna, y el cual estaban deseosos por repetir, y lo hicieron, después de unos minutos de descanso el intercambio amoroso comenzó nuevamente, el sillón fue nuevamente el escenario de esa obra, ella sentada más que plácidamente, mientras que él la complacía, ¿cómo y cuánto duro?, eso se llevó acabo a la libre inspiración de la pareja (y del lector).

Salieron del lugar tres horas más tarde, parte de ese tiempo simplemente permanecieron recostados abrazándose, aferrándose uno al otro. Antes de partir él opto por colocarse otra vez su disfraz con el que llegó, si había alguien a quién jamás deseaba perjudicar era a ella, por lo que no quería que hubiese ningún detalle que rebelara que estuvieron juntos, eso sería algo que sólo sabrían y atesorarían los dos.

Fue a dejarla a hasta la puerta de la mansión de Federica Sellers, donde aún vivía. La viuda no la esperaba pues como única confidente entre la que aún actuaba como su enfermera particular sabía que en algunas ocasiones acompañaba a su prometido a su departamento por lo que imagino que ahí estaría, Federica no le importaba que se adelantarán un poco a la boda, pues eran jóvenes y un poco de amor no les haría daño, así era como pensaba, nunca supo, como nadie más lo que en esa noche había pasado.

Al día siguiente la compañía Stratford partió con todos sus miembros, aunque uno de ellos iba incompleto, pues en Italia, en Roma, se quedaba la que ahora comprendía al cien por ciento era la otra mitad de su alma, pero a la que dejaría para que obtuviera lo que él no podía otorgarle, una familia.

—« _Se feliz. Que ahora yo ya lo soy por completo_ » –fue el pensamiento de despedida de Terry mientras que por la ventanilla observaba como se alejaba de la capital italiana.

Una semana después en Florencia, la ciudad natal de Gianluca, el prometido de Candy, se llevó a cabo una pequeña ceremonia por lo civil, él fue acompañado por toda su familia a pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo con que no hubiera una ceremonia religiosa, menos no una católica. A la novia la acompañaba Albert junto a su esposa Allison y Ethan su bebé de cuatro meses. También estaban Archie y Annie quienes seguían en su luna de miel y por supuesto Federica la que hasta ese día fuese la jefa de Candy.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Sí, el final es triste, pero como ya había escrito arriba es sólo, parte de un Ffic que estoy escribiendo y el cual está complementado por unos cuantos OneShot, que no alteran la historia original. Por cierto la esposa de Terry, NO ES Susana, no le daré nunca ese privilegio (muajaja), y sí, al final nuestra pareja consentida queda junta. Parte de lo que espero poder compartirles el próximo año. Junto con "No hace falta" continuación de "El regalo más grande". Ambos serán menos rosas y algo más complejos, al menos eso pretendo.

 **Muy felices fiestas, que tengan una hermosa Navidad en compañía de las personas que más aman. Bendiciones para todas hermosas lectoras.** Espero les haya gustado este regalo.


	2. Il mondo

**Declaración** : El personaje de Terry Grandchester pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi), yo me encontraba escuchando un poco de música cuando en mi loca cabecita apareció la imagen de Terry viendo hacia el infinito por una gran ventana (según me platicó después en ese momento estaba reflexionando sobre Rockstone).

Historia inspirada en la canción italiana del mismo nombre " _Il mondo"_ escrita por Italo Nicola Greco, Carlo Pes, Enrico Sbriccoli, Giovanni Meccia.

Aquí comienza el inicio de " **Otro Adiós"** en las próximas semanas comenzare a publicar " **El mundo** " que es la historia completa de "Otro Adiós". Con dedicatoria especial para _Alesita77_ que lo ha estado esperando.

Publicado por vez primera en la GF 2017.

* * *

 **Il mondo**

By Gissa A. Graham

* * *

En un pequeño departamento ubicado muy cerca de la avenida Broadway y de la zona de teatros de la ciudad de Nueva York, un joven castaño de no más de veinte años se despertaba de un largo y reconfortante sueño como el que hace más de un año no tenía, se sentía extrañamente descansado. Lentamente abrió sus ojos mostrando su bello color profundamente azul, casi zafiro entre mezclado con vetas verdosas, girando su cabeza a un lado, luego al otro, sin levantarse, miro a su alrededor un tanto desconcertado intentando reconocer donde se hallaba, pues hasta hace unas semanas a tras vivía vagabundeando en una carpa ambulante haciéndole de remedo de actor y nunca completamente sobrio, por lo que no solio despertar en el mismo sitio, además de que en ocasiones tampoco lo hacía solo y lamentablemente no recordando nada. Poco a poco reconoció el lugar como su casa, un modesto departamento. Eso lo hizo sonreír levemente, comprendía porque había dormido tan relajado.

Después de unos minutos se incorporó para quedar sentado y buscar su reloj de bolsillo que había acomodado una noche anterior en el mueble junto a su cama, se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana. Pesadamente se levantó dirigiéndose al diminuto sitio que hacía de cocina y así tomar un vaso de agua fresca.

La primavera comenzaba a despuntar y con ella el sol a llenar los espacios aumentando la temperatura de la ciudad. Mientras bebía el transparente líquido observó por la ventana lo que parecía un bello día de esa estación del año; no pudo evitar volver a esbozar una sonrisa al mirar a un par de niños que correteaban a un enorme perro que traía algo en el hocico, muy probablemente un objeto que les hubiese robado a los pequeños; luego noto al vendedor de periódicos voceando las noticias más relevantes del día, nada verdaderamente nuevo y mucho menos alentador, la guerra continuaba; más allá un anciano con un ramo de lilis en la mano cruzaba la calle auxiliado por un joven que en cuanto llegaron al otro lado regreso para retomar su camino; en fin todo lo que veía hablaba de una clásica postal primaveral: árboles verdes, niños jugando, el sol en lo alto, hasta pajarillos trinando y los narcisos floreciendo.

—« _Narcisos»_ – pensó para sí el joven, lo que le recordó su natal Inglaterra y con ello a una chica rubia de ojos verdes intensos–. « _Esta noche no soñé contigo, ni desperté contigo en mis pensamientos. Este amanecer fue como el que cualquiera desearía tener, tranquilo, con el sol brillando y con… muchas decisiones que tomar. Y alguna que otra promesa que cumplir.»_

El joven siguió viendo por la ventana algún rato más para luego volverse, necesitaba comenzar en ese preciso instante.

Después de un hora Terry salió de su apartamento dispuesto a continuar con lo planeado, restituir su vida, ya había tocado fondo. Con apenas veinte años ya era un alcohólico en recuperación, una estrella de teatro fracasada y una mala copia de su padre, no logrando hacer feliz a la mujer que más había amado hasta ese entonces, así que ahí estaba él, buscando como resarcirlo todo nuevamente, ¿cómo comenzaría?, regresando al teatro otra vez pero empezando desde cero, con mal sueldo y papeles pequeños, además de retomar sus responsabilidades por decisiones mal tomadas pero suyas al fin de cuentas.

Mientras sus pasos lo guiaban a donde daría el primer paso rumbo a su nueva vida, Terry recordó el día que comenzó su cambio para levantarse, cuando en medio de una muy mala escena, en un mal intento de teatro y totalmente ebrio, vio a su ángel rubio entre los asistentes, con su cara triste por mirarlo en ese deplorable estado, él en medio de un intento de escenario sin poder actuar, porque eso que él pretendía no era actuación, sólo era un beodo que con sus ridículas acciones medió entretenía al escaso público.

Sacudió con energía la cabeza para borrar esa visión. Luego de aquel día Terrence comprendió que si bien en el momento de separarse ella tomó la decisión de irse a pesar de dejarlo en medio de un tormento de dudas y culpa, él tampoco se lo hubo impedido, no fue tras ella, quedándose y con eso escoger a otra chica y no a su novia, prefiriendo a la indefensa, a la sacrificada chica, a la pobre Susana, anteponiendo la responsabilidad al amor, como su padre lo hubiese hecho muchos años atrás. El joven inglés al tiempo que caminaba negó con la cabeza con una risa sarcástica en los labios.

—De seguro seré su burla duque –decía para sí mismo.

Llegó al lugar, la compañía Stratford, no sabía si lo aceptarían nuevamente pero sí sabía que una disculpa en ese sitio tenía que dar después de sus malas interpretaciones, por no decir pésimas e insulsas, su Romeo fue el peor de todos los tiempos seguramente.

— _«Y yo que luche tanto por ese papel… sólo por ti… y por ti no lo retuve… te fallé a ti y sobretodo a mí, a mis sueños»_ –se recriminó.

La platica que hubo entre el actor y Robert Hathaway, director y productor de dicha compañía, sólo ellos dos la supieron, encerrados en un despacho pasaron al menos dos horas, por momentos se llegaron a escuchar alguno que otro grito de molestia, sobretodo en los primeros minutos de la plática, pero al final ambas partes quedaron satisfechas, saliendo Terrence con una hoja que contenía las fechas de las próximas audiciones con los papeles en lo que podría ser considerado, ninguno con más de tres apariciones en escena. Bueno, él mismo se dijo que desde cero empezaría otra vez y así sería.

Posterior a la visita en el teatro de la compañía Stratford se encaminó al lugar donde se concentraba su mayor carga, la responsabilidad que él sólo aceptó sin pensar en otras posibilidades, a la casa de la mujer que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por él, que sacrificó carrera y su integridad física por él, él que sólo era un adolescente con planes, con muchos planes, quien ya tenía con quien deseaba cumplirlos; que estaban realizando sus sueños sin ayuda y por sus propios medios por lo que mucho esfuerzo le había costado. Año y medio luchando, año y medio sin su amor, sacrificando su presencia para tener algo que otorgarle. Fueron meses de ahorros, de evitar gustos innecesarios, comidas extravagantes, salidas con compañeros, todo para poder cambiar de departamento, comprar un auto, para juntar para una sortija que ahora se encontraba arrinconada en una caja al fondo de un cajón. Otra risa sarcástica. Después de todo no podía echarle la culpa a su padre de no querer prestarle su apoyo antes de abandonar Londres, ni a Susanna por quererle de tal manera, ni a Candy por irse; si existía a alguien o algo que culpar tampoco serie a el destino; todo fueron decisiones, él que con su irreverente rebeldía no permitió que hubiese confianza con su padre; su padre que un día decidió apartarlo de su cercanía por, ¿quién sabe cuál razón?; Susanna que no acepto todos sus rechazos y se aferró a él como un náufrago a un salvavidas; Candy que decidió no preguntarle a él sobre lo sucedido, que salió a resolverlo sólo con la información que oyó de otros… ella que no pudo permanecer ni un segundo más en esa ciudad, que no le permitió acompañarle, que se fue sin dejarlo hablar, sin siquiera preguntar por como se sentía al respecto; y por supuesto también estaban sus decisiones, él que decidió elegir responsabilidad antes que amor.

Pero todo eso se acababa en ese instante, las decisiones que quería para con su vida comenzaría a tomarlas él solamente, y la primera decisión era afrontar todas las anteriores. Ya había hecho infeliz a dos personas, tres contándole a él quien tomó una fuerte responsabilidad que si bien le pesaba como plomo en los brazos, mala o buena, fue su decisión, así que a afrontarla, a intentar ser feliz de verdad y no sólo pretender intentarlo.

Con todos estos pensamientos iba nuestro hermoso protagonista inglés cavilando, caminando a paso lento mirando sus propia sombra avanzar y con las manos en los bolsillos, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer pero no por ello se apresuraba. Doblando una esquina y viendo a su rededor antes de cruzar la calle se dio cuenta de un establecimiento cercano, lo pensó muy poco cuando comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí, necesitaba reflejar el cambio también en su exterior antes de llegar a la casa de su ahora "protegida", sí quería ser feliz también tenía que ser honesto, no buscaría a Candy, pero tampoco ofrecería cosas que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, ni él, ni Susana se merecían una relación basada solo en el agradecimiento.

Luego de varios minutos en aquel local salió con un nuevo aire en su interior para continuar con su andar, su cambio interno se expresó en su apariencia por el detalle de que su siempre larga cabellera había dejado de ser así, por años la llevo de ese modo, en principio por incordiar a su madrastra al no querer arreglar su aspecto, luego para molestar a su padre quien siempre alegaba que un joven de su clase no debería presentar así su cabello; después por cierto agrado, ahora simplemente quería verse diferente, deseaba ser diferente en varios aspectos, por lo que comenzó con su imagen, esa larga melena, no lo sabía él, pero ya nunca más la llevaría por debajo de la altura de los hombros y nunca completamente recta, siendo por el momento un corte muy corto, casi militar el que había seleccionado, claro que con el rostro que el joven tenía podría incluso estar rapado y aún así seguiría luciendo singularmente guapo.

Por fin arribó a su destino, avanzó por los peldaños del pórtico, tomó mucho aire para llenar sus pulmones, apuntó de tocar la puerta algo llamo su atención, justo a lado, en la casa vecina el mismo anciano que horas antes cruzo la calle frente a su ventana salía, mientras era despedido por una señora también ya entrada en años, ambos con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y esa mirada cómplice que sólo los enamorados pueden compartir.

—«¡ _Con que aquí llegó el ramo de flores! »–_ pensó Terry de manera divertida, luego giró su rostro hacia la puerta que tenía al frente– « _No, esta noche no he pensado más en ti, abrí los ojos para mirar mi rededor y me di cuenta que el mundo seguía girando como siempre. El mundo gira, no se detiene, tampoco puedo detenerme. Alguna vez te dije que debíamos mirar siempre adelante, te lo dije mientras cabalgábamos sobre Theodora, en Escocia. Al llegar a ese claro del bosque te dije que ocurre que nosotros seguimos vivos y tenemos que seguir vivos como los árboles y el pasto, te dije que **arrojaras el peso de tu corazón** *. Tu continuas viva, te podré ver algún día mientras continuemos vivos, pero también tengo que arrojar este peso de mi corazón, no porque ya no te quiera… Sé que fue un error sacrificar nuestra felicidad por la de alguien más, pero también hubiese sido un error mantenernos con culpa todo el tiempo sin poder disfrutar al completo de esa felicidad… No, no pensé más en ti esta noche, pero esto que hago lo hago por ti y más aún por mí, porque ya no soy un chiquillo jugando a molestar a su padre y tú ya no eres una niña que juega a imitar a Tarzan» –_sonrío maliciosamente con esa hermosa retorcida forma que solo él sabe hacer ante este último pensamiento para después volver a girar el rostro y ver cómo la pareja seguía sin terminar de despedirse, miro frente a sí, suspiró largamente y se digo en voz alta.

—El mundo sigue girando apestar que ahora yo no te veo, pero… tal vez, sólo tal vez… el mundo gire hacia ti en algún momento.

 _ **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**_

 _30/04/2017_

* * *

 **Il mondo** _(El mundo)_

No, stanotte amore

non ho più pensato a te,

ho aperto gli occhi

per guardare intorno a me

e intorno a me

girava il mondo come sempre.

 _(No, esta noche no he pensado más en ti_

 _He abierto los ojos para mirar en torno a mí,_

 _Entorno a mí giraba el mundo como siempre.)_

Gira, il mondo gira

nello spazio senza fine

con gli amori appena nati,

con gli amori già finiti

con la gioia e col dolore

della gente come me.

 _(Gira, el mundo gira, en el espacio infinito_

 _Con amores que comienzan, con amores que terminan_

 _Con la alegría y con el dolor de la gente como yo.)_

Oh mondo, soltanto adesso,

io ti guardo

nel tuo silenzio io mi perdo

e sono niente accanto a te.

 _(Oh mundo, sólo que ahora yo te veo_

 _En el silencio yo me pierdo_

 _Y estoy a casi nada de ti.)_

Il mondo,

non si é fermato mai un momento,

la notte insegue sempre il giorno,

ed il giorno verrà.

 _(El mundo, no se ha a parado ni un momento,_

 _A la noche la sigue siempre el día,_

 _Y el día llegará.)_

 _* Capítulo 44 "Lazos de sangre"_ del Anime Candy, Candy producida por Toei Animation entre 1976 y 1979.

 **De mis letras**

Al estar escuchando esta canción me vino a la mente la imagen de Terry frente a la ventana reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado en Rockstone, y pensé en cómo es que él tuvo que recomenzar de nuevo y en definitiva tomar la decisión de alejarse, por lo menos un tiempo, de Candy, pues al final de cuentas el mundo no se detiene y él tenía que continuar viviendo. No colocó la canción en español porque, aunque también me agrada, como suele suceder con los arreglos en cambio de idioma se pierde la intención de la letra original.

Saludos queridas lectoras.


End file.
